


Revelations

by brainrot_supremacy



Series: it's not that big a deal [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acrobat Tubbo, Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Awkward Conversations, Big Brother Schlatt, Dialogue Heavy, Digital Artist Jschlatt, Discord - Freeform, Format: Streaming, Gymnast Tubbo, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Like, Misunderstandings, No beta we die like jschlatt, Parkour, Schlatt and Tubbo are Brothers, Sibling Banter, Sibling Rivalry, Social Media, Twitch - Freeform, Twitter, Video Format: Streaming, Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo, anywyas i think thats all, but lightheartedly, disaster fam supremacy, i find that tag so funny oml, only slightly but like. in the next chapter or the chapter after that depneding on the length, they bully each other as siblings do cmon yall, this will be edited after chapter three comes out which is. soon., wait no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainrot_supremacy/pseuds/brainrot_supremacy
Summary: “Hey, kid, I’m going out now!” was not what one expected to hear when watching Tubbo's stream.-Fundy @FundyLiveso anyways. what the fuck even was that voicechatSchlatt @jschlatt@FundyLive  what voicechat, furry-Tubbo @TubboLivei am going to flay your skin from your body i swear this on my dignityWilbur Soot @WilburSootwho was this directed at, tubbo live-"TUBBO, DO YOU HAVE ANY APPLES IN THE FRIDGE? OR PEANUT BUTTER? OR BOTH? I KINDA WANT A SNACK!"
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Everyone
Series: it's not that big a deal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114361
Comments: 40
Kudos: 658





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneforOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneforOne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 5 Times Tubbo and Schlatt gave Hints and the 1 Time They Told Everyone.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107045) by [OneforOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneforOne/pseuds/OneforOne). 



> this was inspired by the linked work. sent my friend the link and then ran off and wrote the first chypater of this bad boy. new chapter should be up soon, quote me on that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, kid, I’m going out now!” was not what one expected to hear when watching Tubbo's stream. 

“Hey, kid, I’m going out now!” was _not_ what one expected to hear when watching Tubbo's stream. 

Apparently, the people in the Discord call with Tubbos didn’t expect to hear that in the background either, as evidenced by the various iterations of “Who’s that in the background?” (Most notably, though, was Dream’s whisper of “Is that who I fucking think it is?”)

There’s no answer given to any of the questions, merely an exclamation of “Shitwaitholdongottamuterealquick, wait stOP I HEAR YOU LEAVING YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” cutting through the general voice call chaos. 

Tubbo’s outburst had shocked everyone into silence, and maybe as he’s muting he realizes this, muttering a quiet “Sorry, guys. Didn’t mean to get so loud.”

As Tubbo’s apologizes, he rises from crouching over his keyboard and throws off his headphones. 

.....

The thing is, the people in both the VC _and_ tuning into the stream can hear the headset clatter onto the desk as Tubbo walks out of view of the camera. 

No one in the VC speaks for a moment as a door quietly creaks open in the background. 

* * *

_fan_007 --_ **TUBBO U RNT MUTED**

 _fan_007 --_ **TUBBO U RNT MUTED**

 _fan_007 --_ **TUBBO U RNT MUTED**

 _fan_007 --_ **TUBBO U RNT MUTED**

 _|Streamlabs| --_ **{fan_007}, please refrain from spamming the chat!**

 _box_luver --_ **TUBBO HULLO MUTE URSELF**

 _Shit_shut --_ **tubbo isnt near the computer guys he aint gonna hear jack**

 _cassie_814 --_ **fuck**

 _fan_007 --_ **fuck**

 _box_luver --_ **tubbo not muted?? mute tubbo mute**

* * *

Ranboo breaks the silence by whispering, “If all that he meant to do was mute how did he miss? I’m confused. I mean, I knew his aim was bad, but that’s something else.” 

Tommy, Quackity, and Dream all crack up at that, but quickly stifle their laughter when quiet talking is heard over on Tubbo’s mic. 

“-cking streaming? What game? I swear…”

“-ifty names to call you, so shut up. You’re just too...”

“...addict, I tell you…”

“...go with, or not? Or are you…”

“...decide, I’ll be waiting…”

“...ght. Well, I better go disappoint my viewers, so don’t leave just yet!”

“I SAID I WOULDN’T, YOU DISPHIT!”

“FUCK YOU TOO!”

The last few snippets of the broken conversation of more audible for two reasons: one being Tubbo’s proximity to the mic as he walks backwards into the camera view; and another being that Tubbo was also shouting, projecting his voice by cupping his hands around his mouth.

When Tubbo finally puts on his headphones to get in the mode to address the stream, he does so memorably: completely muted on both Twitch _and_ Discord. 

  
  


_fan_007 --_ **TUBBO UR MUTED**

 _shit_shut --_ **TUBBO UNMUTE**

 _cassie_814 --_ **TUBBO HELLO**

 _box_luver --_ **HHH TUBBO**

 _|Streamlabs| --_ **The stream has ended. Bye, everyone, and thanks for watching!**

  
  


Only after seeing Tubbo’s silent stream close itself out do viewers and fans alike flock to social media to scream and investigate. 

editing note: i moved the chapter one end notes to here so this long ass paragraph wouldnt show after every goddamn chapter

-

anyways, you never realize how hard it is to start writing until you do. this might be a bit stilted (i stopped on and off writing this and beta'd myself frufdafdjj) but it sure as hell was fun. 

oh wait. in case you guys wanted to know what tubbo and schlatt were saying i have it right here:

“Toby, are you fucking streaming? I swear to god if you’re not muted and they hear me or something-” (schlatt)

“Relax. You’ve got at the very least, fifty names to call you, so shut up. You’re just paranoid.” (tubbo)

“You’re a streaming addict, I tell you. An addict.” (schlatt)

“Well, either way, can I go with, or not? Or are you just going to use me for clout?” (tubbo)

“Yeah, whatever. You decide. I’ll be waiting for you to text me your choice in the car if you take too long.”

“Alright. Well, I better go disappoint my viewers, so don’t leave just yet!” (tubbo)

“I SAID I WOULDN’T, YOU DISPHIT!” (schlatt)

“FUCK YOU TOO!” (tubbo)


	2. i need a new job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream @Dream  
> if i see you keysmash in dms again ill rip your fucking spine out @jschlatt
> 
> Schlatt @jschlatt  
> and if i ever see you try to pull funny shit again ill scoop your eyes out hannibal style. try me twink @Dream
> 
> jschlatt explained @ExplainJschlatt  
> i need a new job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this is formatted oddly let me know what i can change. the tweets themselves were pretty fucking funny to come up with but the formatting??? hell nah man

**Dream** _@Dream_

_@jschlatt_ on god please leave me alone im so fucking tired

**Schlatt** _@jschlatt_

_@Dream_ suck it green boiiiii

**jschlatt explained** _@ExplainJschlatt_

_> > @jschlatt _here, big guy tells dream to shut the fuck up. finally

**Dream** _@Dream_

_@jschlatt_ if i see you keysmash in dms again ill rip your fucking spine out 

**Schlatt** _@jschlatt_

_@Dream_ and if i ever see you try to pull funny shit again ill scoop your eyes out hannibal style. try me twink @Dream

**jschlatt** **explained** _@ExplainJschlatt_

_> > @jschlatt _i need a new job

**TommyInnit** _@tommyinnit_

_@TubboLive_ w h o m s t 

**Tubbo** _@TubboLive_

_@tommyinnit_ i dunno big man. not a clue

**Dream** _@Dream_

_@jschlatt_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hmmmmm

**Schlatt** _@jschlatt_

_@Dream_ f u c k 

**jschlatt** **explained** _@ExplainJschlatt_

_> > @jschlatt _???? whats up boss

**Schlatt** _@jschlatt_

_> >> @ExplainJschlatt _ nun. dw bout it. drink water and go sleep. not sure what time zone ur in but im sure as hell am tired. go to bed

**jschlatt** **explained** _@ExplainJschlatt_

_> >>> @jschlatt _will do big man.

**jschlatt** **explained** _@ExplainJschlatt_

#ramtwtwontodaylmfaoogetfucked

TRENDING WORLDWIDE

#commiesunite

#sootsupremacy??

#ramtwtwontodaylmfaoogetfucked

#tubbo

#thursdayvibes

#holyshiticantdothisanymorethisisacallforhelp

#twittercaptionsman

#mcytdisastersupremacy

#howmuchlongeraretrumpiesgoingtocry

#netflixdown

**Fundy** _@FundyLive_

so anyways. what the fuck even was that voicechat

**Schlatt** _@jschlatt_

_@FundyLive_ what voicechat, furry

**Fundy** _@FundyLive_

_@jschlatt_ forgot you werent on twitch because youre so obsolete dear god. get a job

**Schlatt** _@jschlatt_

_@FundyLive_ touch some grass furryfucker

**Ranboo** _@Ranboosaysstuff_

so anywyas. tubbos aim huh

**Sapnap** _@sapnap_

_@Ranboosaysstuff_ apparently

**Tubbo** _@TubboLive_

_@Ranboosaysstuff_ @ me next time, coward

**Ranboo** _@Ranboosaysstuff_

_@TubboLive_ neverrrrrr

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**so...** _@TubboLive, @jschlatt, @Dream_

_-_

**so...**

_@TubboLive_ | **wait what**

_@jschlatt_ | **^^^^**

**you two cant hide it any longer**

_@TubboLive_ | **???**

**honestly youre both disasters**

_@jschlatt_ | **speak for yourself twink**

**im not going to blackmail you like you said i "most definitely would, you attention whore"**

**but i will hold this over your heads**

**_@_** _jschlatt_ | **blackmail**

**ig???**

**honestly ive been meaning to collab with tubbo**

**or you**

**your humor >>> **

_@TubboLive_ | **...?**

**all i ask is that wither one of you fly over to florida. or i fly over there**

**collabs arent the same purely online, yk?**

**_@_** _jschlatt_ | **blackmail, i say**

_@TubboLive_ | **can we discuss in priv or no**

**yeah why not**

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**paygne** _@TubboLive, @jschlatt_

_-_

_**paygne** _

_what r we gonna do j-money_

**_i dunno t-addict_ **

_how did dream find out???_

**not a damn clue**

**also y r we dming**

**we live in the same fucking apartment**

_aesthetic and for the readers_

**whatever the hell that means**

_dw bout it_

**when will my crpytid brother grow out of his rebellious phase dear god**

_never_

**ill threaten you will a knife again, i swear**

_you must have the perspective switched, big man_

_last i remember *I* was the one chasing u around while you tried to use a carboard cutout of the pope 2 protect urself_

_dumbass_

_it was just a rusty butterknife too_

**knives arent my jam, man**

**cmonn we had this talk**

_yeah ur more americanized_

_guns n shit_

**kinda not really**

**anyways**

**wanna talk about this more over dinner**

_you mean hear you bablle nervously over apple slices and peanut butter while i eat the five ourse meal you made for me?_

_sure_

**you shut your mouth right this instant**

_cant hear you over the sound of me going to the table_

**alright be right there**

_cool :sunglasses:_

**dont use discord modifiers in twitter**

**dumbass**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id like to think theyre all disasters. i theyre "ooc",,,,, (no theyre not) /hj. anywyas. id like to think you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did. any tips in regards to formatting, lemme know!


	3. well THIS aint my private twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo @TubboLive
> 
> i am going to flay your skin from your body i swear this on my dignity
> 
> |
> 
> Wilbur Soot @WilburSoot
> 
> who was this directed at, tubbo live
> 
> |
> 
> Tubbo @TubboLive
> 
> i mean this isnt my priv twitter but no one in particular
> 
> im so sorry this is so late school decided to fuck me over once again and then i realized that i would most definitley have to edit this whole thing because it was poorly planned out but. yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IVE HEAD THIS IDEA FOR A CHAPTER THREE FOR FUCKING AGES AND I DO MY TWITTER SCROLL AND IT MIGHT BE COMING TRUE??? ALONG WITH EPCISMP AND ALL THAT I CANT BRFREFAJRNKV  
> this chapter did NOT wanna be written. it was a bitch to push out but yknow what. i had to do it before they restart hexxithomos.  
> you'll notice i mention a house with stairs, and unsurprisingly this was just a thing i added in because i dont know what their houses look like. i have an idea of what the house im describing looks like but i will probably never get around to sketching it out. i have it in my head that its either a really big but shoddily designed apartment or a small but still decently sized house thats good for like, 3 people max. this isnt good house design and i doubt its up to ANY sort of code, in the uk or in america, but this is fictional and honestly im just going on about house design now.  
> enjoy the chapter!

**TRENDING**

#DreamUK  
#HexxitHomos  
#EPICSMP  
#party

**Fundy** _@FundyLive_

ive fucking decoded it i am a god

|

 **Ph1LzA** _@Ph1LzA_

  
late to the party, are we

|

 **Dream** _@Dream_

  
apparetnly

|

 **Schlatt** _@jschlatt_

  
what fuckin party i wanna come and spike the punch

|

 **Dream** _@Dream_

  
the. th. the party. THE party

|

 **Tubbo** _@TubboLive_

  
well shit i mean i wANTEd to be there but apparently i already am

|

 **Sapnap** _@sapnap_

  
HWAT FUCKIN PARTY GUYS

  
**Tubbo** _@TubboLive_

  
i am going to flay your skin from your body i swear this on my dignity

|

 **Wilbur** **Soot** _@WilburSoot_

  
who was this directed at, tubbo live

|

 **Tubbo** _@TubboLive_

  
i mean this isnt my priv twitter but no one in particular

|

 **Fundy** _@FundyLive_

  
it was me wasnt it 

|

 **Tubbo** _@TubboLive_

  
for once no it wasnt 

|

 **Schlatt** _@jschlatt_

  
it was me this time wasnt it 

|

 **Dream** _@Dream_

  
it was me this time wasnt it 

|

 **Ph1LzA** _@Ph1LzA_

  
it was me this time wasnt it 

|

 **Tubbo** _@TubboLive_

  
ill keep my thoughts silent

  
**Schlatt** _@jschlatt_

  
sometimes ill be walking down the street and realize that british english is the most fucked thing ever

|

 **Ph1LzA** _@Ph1LzA_

  
was this an attack on my dialect because if so the whole hh thing is off

|

 **Wilbur Soot** _@WilburSoot_

  
was this an attack on my dialect because if so then you will tell me about the party thing

|

 **Schlatt** _@jschlatt_

  
this is indeed an attack on your dialect but please a-no im looking forward to that e and b-no

|

 **jschlatt Explained** _@ExplainJschlatt_

  
i have questions

\--------------------------------------------------------

**.** _@._

Is anyone else really confused with whats going on in mcytwt??

|

 **kelsie** _@misguidedcomedian_

no ur not alone dw

|

 **.** _@._

Oh thank god

\--------------------------------------------------------

**[NEW VIDEO: walking around my house because i can]**

_VIDEO DESCRIPTION: Tubbo walking around his house, occasionally remarking on things like the occasional decoration and how old the carpet is. He starts at the front door and walks from the entrance of the place to the kitchen, messing around with what's on the counter, and from there walks down a hall with a few doors. He opens the first door -the one that leads to his room, apparently- and does a mini room tour. After that he shows them a linen closet and goes to the final door in the hallway. He opens it and there's a staircase._ (Poor house design, the people in the comments will say, but the people that stay in the house know it's only because they like to confuse people as a hobby.)

_There's not much to the video, considering it's fairly short; but he slightly hesitates on the stairs, to the confusion (and suspicion) of his viewers. It's a small thing, and he goes up the stairs anyways. He rushed up them, not commenting on how narrow the stairwell really is, but it's with an obvious ease that he sprints up there without bumping an elbow or a knee on the corners of the staircase hall._

_On the second floor there's an open living room which tapers down into another hallway. This hallway_ also _has three doors, one at the end and two on alternating sides. There's a bathroom with the door half open, a small linen cabinet with unidentifiable boxes in it; and a door that never gets opened._ (This is also something that doesn't get away from viewers, and, to be honest, the people that stay in the house really don't care all that much.)

_As Tubbo sits down on the upstairs couch, there comes a faint scream from downstairs, followed by the video promptly cutting off after a quick "You good down there?" from Tubbo._

\-------------------------------------------------------

**[NEW VIDEO SCHEDULED: BREAKING INTO A HOUSE]**

_COMMENTS_

**joechester** -god i cannot wait to see whose house this is

 **coilerspringer** -this is gonna be good i can already tell

 **coffeeenthusiast** -how is dream gonna get away with trespassing

 **> >mushroom**-elusiveness probably comes with being a parkour expert

 **> >>>polypolygongone**-he does parkour??????

 **> >>>>>whereami**-you didnt know???? its ALL over his twitter

 **> >>>polypolygongone**-oh i dont have twt

 **> >mushroom**-prolly for the better

 **veryberry** -guys its obvious that hes been invited there hows he gonna edit or upload it otherwise

 **> >coilerspringer**-i mean yeah lmao thats the joke

\-------------------------------------------------------

**Dream** _@Dream_

  
caught in 4k but irl this time bitch

_[A video clip is attached, about 20 seconds long. A door is heard closing right as the video starts, but it's hard to see_ anything _since the room that is in the camera view has all the lights off. There are faint footsteps, and the camera picks up a glow that shines off the walls and seems to turn a corner before someone's eyes glint in ...candlelight? Dream says something under his breath and the glowing eyes scream as the candle is dropped. The video ends here.]_

|

 **Dream** _@Dream_

well THIS isnt my private private twitter account


	4. screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tubbo, is- is that Dream I hear?"
> 
> "DREAM? BIG MAN?"
> 
> -
> 
> So, Phil, we're back at it again!"
> 
> "The Hexxit Homies have returned, as per... personal demand." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD THE ENTIRE CHAPTER SET TO RELEASE LIKE. YESTERDAY AND IT DIDNT??? I HAD THE DRAFT SAVED UNDER THIS WORD AND IT ONLY HAD A SINGULAR KEYSMASH TO HOLD MY PLACE I HATE IT HERE. AO3 FIX UR STUFF PLEASE.  
> either way. its here now????i had it backed up but reformatting this was a pain in my ass.  
> original note (off the top of my head):  
> in case its unclear: at the beginning sbi (minus phil plus ranboo) is playing rust because i said so!!!!!!! i die on this hill  
> if you get the hexxit reference(s) i put in this-good on you. i binged that a while ago. 11/10 series  
> um. anywyas. the lore stream??? no spoilers here, but holy hell man. holy shit. fuck. god.  
> THANK YOU ALL FOR 370 KUDOS?????? HUH????????

"Wait, so you want me to put there wood where? Wilbur, are you sure? That doesn't seem right..."

"Listen, Tubbo, I've been playing this game for _years_ -"

"As you have said, and I get that, but putting the wood here makes _zero sense_. Stop acting like it doe-"

"Can you two shut the hell up and make this shit before we, I dunno, _die of radiation or something_?"

"Y'know what Ranboo? You're right. If only these two buffoons would _GET ALONG THEN MAYBE WE WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW_!"

"Okay Tubbo, let's just go along with the deranged game veteran and do it. Bend to his will. Just suck it up _and_ -"

In between all the chaos from the Discord call and all the combined streams, someone shouts on Tubbo's end of the mic. 

"TUBBO, DO YOU HAVE ANY APPLES IN THE FRIDGE? OR PEANUT BUTTER? OR BOTH? I KINDA WANT A SNACK!"

The Rust gameplay momentarily stops as the people in the voicechat _(and Twitch chat itself)_ yet again explode at Tubbo. 

"Tubbo, is- is that Dream I hear?"

"DREAM? BIG MAN?"

"So, what, does that mean the house break-in is-"

"You're telling me Dream's in the UK and we haven't met up yet? This is wasted potential for content, Tubbo."

And yet even over the multiple voices all at once Tubbo's shouting quiets them yet again. 

"HONEST TO GOD DREAM YOU ARE THE REASON I CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE, JESUS CHRIST. HOW MUCH OF A FUCKING CHILD-"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP AND GIMMIE AN APPLE, TUBBO!"

Tubbo waves goodbye as he leaves his stream camera and mic behind. 

-

The Rust gameplay is slower as Wilbur and Tommy (and Ranboo) talk about the possibility of Dream meeting Tubbo's parents.

A Discord ping sounds over all the streams and Techno chimes in, completely unprompted, "Well, if you consider the possibility that Tubbo's an orphan then there would be no awkwardness and no big deal."

"Jeez, that's dark..."

"But still, if you include the fact that someone in the house had to be scared -minus the fact that it's probably not Tubbo since Tubbo would know if he and Dream orchestrated this- for Dream to have posted that video, then he can't be an orphan. Not a possibility."

"It was a joke, Ranboo."

"I get that, I was just trying to rationalize with myself and state the obvious."

-

"So, Dream, what about the _'fruits and vegetables are in the bottom shelf'_ statement confused you? Genuinely curious here."

"Tubbo, I need the peanut butter. Plus, which bottom shelf? In regards to the door or the main part of the fridge? Either way I can't find it."

"Well then we probably don't have it, Dream. Did you, I don't know, consider not interrupting my stream? Your whole video-suspense-thing is ruined, now."

"Have you considered the alternative, Tubbo, that interrupting your stream would be better than interrupting Schlatt while he's brainstorming or sketching or whatever?"

"Good point."

"Thought so."

-

"So, Phil, we're back at it again!"

"The Hexxit Homies have returned, as per... personal demand." 

"Hell yeah, man, modded Minecraft is my absolute favorite! I mean, as I've said before and all."

"Most definitely as you have said before, Schlatt."

"So, Phil, entertain both viewers! Are we starting from scratch, or are we picking up where we left off, or are we playing with a different modpack, or what? I would've let chat decide but they were going crazy. No clue why."

"I dunno, maybe it's the fact that you haven't streamed in about a year?"

"Could be that."

"Either way, I was thinking maybe pick up where we left off. We still have to give the mysterious ram all his colors, remember."

"Would it surprise you if I told you I actually did remember?"

-

"And then Schlatt, the craziest thing. Y'see, I was sitting there like I said, and-" Phil pauses as he hears a knock. He turns around, apparently sees nothing, and turns back around to talk to Schlatt.

"Hey Schlatt, do we have any apples?" Asks _...Tubbo(??)_ , apparently near Schlatt's microphone. 

There's a pause, a bit longer than there probably needs to be, and then a chime as Schlatt leaves the voicechat. 

As Phil looks at his Twitch chat in confusion as to what just happened, he sees people (virtually, of course) _screaming._

-

The stream ends in a flash and the offline chat goes, in some terms used in some circles, _buck-fucking-wild_. It's the first time he had gone live in _months_ , only for the stream to be cut off after the grand total of a few _seconds_?

_It's obvious_ , some say (in chatrooms or in public online), and other point out the odd "party" mentioned before, and others still mention the leaked (and then promptly deleted) video on Dream's twitter. 

_It's obvious,_ the masses yell, and they do not stop yelling about it for a long time to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if theres anything i can do space wise or formatting wise just lemme know. im here for constructive criticism  
> (this whole thing was really a passion project and a writing style experiment, but it was really super fun. honestly i cant wait to get to the next part!????? look out for that, though the name might change.)  
> original note (as far as i can remember):  
> the next part is gonna be coming out soon. when i get back my thoughts in order!!!! pinky promise kbvjhxnc  
> i dont know yet if the next part is gonna be *formatted* social media or introspection. you lemme know the ratio of thoughts to screaming on the internet you wanna see.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The British American](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789446) by [genderlessmess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderlessmess/pseuds/genderlessmess)




End file.
